


Bisclavret

by TearsOfAvalon



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsOfAvalon/pseuds/TearsOfAvalon
Kudos: 2





	Bisclavret

Scorned before  
One shall not forget  
Though longing  
For the Tender Love  
Of a Sleepy Plant

A lady in wolf's clothing  
Demands the chase  
Forsaking what she promised

For your Chivalry and Courtly Kindness  
Kept as a pet for Roue Arzhur  
Until you see an emerald squire  
And give into the instincts  
Eating in your mind

Save the final blow  
Finally you stand on two feet  
Walk towards the Utopian Court  
And be


End file.
